My Hero Acadamia: New Chapter
by MinishWriter
Summary: Charlie Akatsuki: age 15, Quirk:quirkless Pierce Shiro: age 15, quirk: lightning Danny Akatsuki Age:11, quirk: Mage's curse This is a story about 3 brothers trying to become heroes. But, one brother named Charlie, has no quirk. How is he gonna become a hero? will he become a hero? Find out in this story, My Hero Academia New Chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Creator:MinishWriter

Co-Creator: TitanFall007

My Hero Academia New Chapter

In Musutafu, Japan where three childhood friends were at the Akatsuki residence at dinner chatting. "Hey Charlie, guess who doesn't have a quirk!" Pierce laughs at Charlie.

"Lol I got my quirk but I'm only 11!" Danny began to poke fun at his older brother.

Charlie sighs and says, "Geez, you don't have to rub it in." Charlie gives his brother and friend an annoyed look.

"Don't worry about it! I know one day it will awaken!" Pierce lets a couple giggles out.

Pierce was sitting at the table eating his dinner with his brothers. Though they weren't related by blood they were a close-knit family.

**Flashback **

It was just a normal day for Mrs. Akatsuki as she was holding her 1-year-old son Charlie Akatsuki. She was seeing Mr. Akatsuki off as he was heading off for work. He was a businessman who worked with the Pro Hero Association. He worked alongside co-workers making gear for Heroes. He did make outfits for many popular and unpopular heroes. Granted, he didn't have a quirk, his wife had a quirk. However, all she knew how to do was heat up a mug of coffee or reheat up food. Mr. Akatsuki kissed his wife and son goodbye, "I love you both!" He went to open the door until he shouted, "Izumi! You might want to come and see this!" Touya called for his wife.

"What is it dear?" Izumi placed her child down in his high chair.

Izumi came running to the door to find her husband holding something in his arms. "What is this?" Izumi was confused. Touya was holding a baby with black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Touya you got 5 seconds to explain yourself before I kick your ass". Izumi held up a frying pan.

"Calm down Izumi, I just found him here look here's a note". Touya began to read the letter off as a random female voice took over.

"_Whoever is reading this please make sure to love and care for my child. I was unwise in my youth and had a child too young. I have no money or anyone to help me. I lost my parents a year before and my husband left me. Please raise this child as your own, if I am going to be a mother of any sort please name him Pierce for me. You can give him your last name or any last name you want him to have. Please love this child for me and for yourselves". _

Touya finished reading, as he looked the child's hair. He had a streak of white hair that came down in front of his face. "Dear, you want to take this child in? What do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea! I want two more anyways! I want this boy to know that he had birthparents and that she loved him. That is why I want his last name to be Shiro". Izumi tickled the young child's nose.

"Well, I will go to work and notify them. I'll work it through the Government and get the adoption papers". Touya kisses his wife and left the house giving the child to Izumi which she kissed the baby and hugged him.

"Hey, Charlie guess who got a brother~!" Izumi chirped while whistling.

**End of Flashback **

**Time Skip 3 Years **

Charlie and Pierce are at the age of 4 years old. Charlie stood at the height of 3'6 inches and Piece was 3'4. Charlie was holding their newborn brother Danny Akatsuki. Charlie looked at their new brother confused, "Mom, where do babies come from?"

Izumi deadpanned, "Uhhh don't worry about that you will understand someday when you are older." Izumi handed Danny to Pierce.

"What so this is our little brother, so does this mean that we have to change his smelly diapers?" Pierce looked at Danny annoyed.

Danny just looked at Pierce and smiled while grabbing his nose. "OW! OW! OW! What the hell!"

"WHERE YOU LEARN THAT!" Izumi

"Dad". Pierce says.

"Dad what?" Touya came walking in confused.

Izumi looked at Touya with a frying pan and a Oni mask behind her. "Honey, when did you say the word hell?"

"I uhhhhh Fuck this shit I'm out!" Touya ran out of the house.

"Fuck this shit I'm out!" Pierce copied.

Izumi ran out of the house waving her frying pan and knife around, "Touya! Get back here! I will castrate you with this rusty carving knife!"

Charlie and Pierce watched their parents they both say, "Mom is scary when mad."

**Time Skip One Week **

Charlie and Pierce went into the doctors to check if they had a quirk. They went in as Pierce went first to see if he had a quirk. They did an x-ray on Pierce's foot and he has one joint on his pinky toe. There was a weird alteration with the quirk which there was only one join, but there were small bolts of electricity which were black. Charlie ran up to the seat happy, ready to find out what his quirk. He knew he had one and he couldn't wait to get one.

After the x-ray, the doctor came back with him showing his x-ray. "I'm sorry Charlie. It appears that you don't have a quirk. Seems like your father not having one also makes you quirkless as well". The doctor frowned, "Please don't be too upset there's another boy just like you who also doesn't have a quirk. His name was Inzuku Midoriya who is also Quirkless. Maybe you two can be friends".

Charlie's world was shattered as he was staring off into space. He didn't know how to react, think, or function. Izumi put her hand on Charlie's shoulder and hugged him close, "Its okay honey, you may not be able to be a hero like All Might, but you can be what your dad does".

When Charlie heard that it made it worse as he felt his heart sink to his stomach. He felt heavy and sad, didn't know what to think. All he could do is let the streams of pain run down his face as the quiet cries of a child were heard throughout the hospital.

Danny and Pierce put their hands on Charlie's shoulder trying to make him feel better. It was a rough day for Charlie as the family went home.

**Time Skip 2 Years **

Charlie and Pierce are second graders as they were in a class with other students. Charlie met Midoriya and became close as they both are quirkless. They came to know one another very fast, however, Bakugo picked on Charlie and Midoriya about being quirkless. Pierce, on the other hand, was standing up to Bakugo which caused him to back down. Pierce learned that his quirk allows enemies attacks would phase through him. If Pierce uses the ability, it would drain his stamina fast, Pierce has to learn to control it. Pierce would hang around Charlie and Midoriya a lot as they were really good friends.

Then the three walked home as Midoriya and Charlie talked about being the greatest heroes they could be. Pierce just smiled and supported them the best he could, he knew that if Charlie and Midoriya work hard they can be strong even if they don't receive a quirk.

End of Chapter.


	2. My Hero Acadamia New Chapter 2

Creator:MinishWriter

Co-Creator:Titanfall007

Quick note: Sorry if I haven't been posting a lot recently. I have finals and I've been studying for them. I hope you guys look forward to this series in the making. Enjoy

**My Hero Academia: New Chapter 2**

**Timeskip 9 Years **

.

Charlie walks out of his room as he heads down stairs. Charlie stood at the height of 5'9 at the age of 15. He had somewhat curly brown hair, he had hazel green eyes. After Charlie found out he didn't have a quirk he trained his butt off. He wanted to be the strongest he could be without a quirk. He trained with Midoriya, Pierce, and Danny. While Pierce and Danny honed and trained their quirks. They learned to hone their bodies as well. Charlie and Midoriya both trained their bodies.

**Flashback 6 Years **

Pierce, Charlie, and Midoriya are now nine years old. While Danny is at the age of six years. Danny, Pierce, Charlie, and Midoriya were at the park. The four were playing at the park, Pierce was zipping around trying out his quirk. They were playing a game of tag, they were playing around. Charlie ran up on the monkey bars trying to run away from Midoriya. They were playing around when Charlie was up on the monkey bars.

Over where the swings were, there was a girl with short purple hair, blue eyes, and some blonde on her bangs. She was on the swing as a group of boys were teasing her. Charlie could hear the teasing as he ran towards the group.

Charlie ran up to find Katsuki and his groups of friends bullying her. Charlie ran up hearing him screaming at her, "What's that you don't have a quirk! Your so weak and pathetic! What's with this stupid haircut of yours!" Katsuki grabbed her hair pulling her hair.

"Please just leave me alone. I do have a quirk it's just that". Before she could finish, Katsuki shuts her up by slapping her.

"What, you have a quirk? Show us then?" Katsuki smiled.

The girl with purple hair frowned, "I-I don't want to! I have reasons for not showing it". She whined.

Charlie walked up and grabbed his hand, he gripped it hard as he could making Katsuki let go, "What is your problem? Just leave her alone". Charlie looks at Katsuki pissed..

"What? What the hell do you think your doing? Quirkless idiot". Katsuki slapped Charlie's hand away and his hand sparked. "DIE!" Katsuki shouted as an explosion went off on Charlie's face.

Danny, Pierce, and Midoriya look up to find Charlie sent flying into a tree.

The girl that Charlie tried to protect ran over to check on him.

Pierce and Danny ran over, Danny throws his mage book he had at Katsuki. Pierce sent an electrical charge that charged the mage book Danny had. Before danny threw the book he casted a small spell that turned the book into a conductive metal. The book hit Katsuki in the face and the electricity began to electrocute Katsuki "Get away from him ya ass!" Pierce ran up with a trail of blue lighting trailing from PIerce's last position.

"Take this ya bastard!" Danny remembered the word his dad used. Danny extended his hand out that had a orange circle on his hand. "Suck on this!" Danny caused the book to blow up in Katsuki's face. Danny then fell flat on his face as gasping for air.

Katsuki was out cold while his friends run away carrying Katsuki.

Pierce and Midoriya pick up Charlie along with the girl with purple hair holding Charlie's hand. "I am sorry for getting him in this mess. I am sorry!" She said.

"Don't worry about it, this idiot acts first then thinks later". Danny shrugged his shoulders.

"The name is Seraphina, you can call me sera for short. I am sorry for getting hi mixed up". She smiled.

"Nice to meet you Sera, I am Charlie's little brother Danny!" Danny rubbed the back of his head.

"Well let me know how he ends up, I will like to thank him personally when he wakes up". Sera kneeled down as they put Charlie down under a tree.

"I can wake him up". Pierce shoots a jolt of electricity making Charlie shoot up from his spot.  
Charlie shot up in pain, he tried to stand, but his legs were numb. Charlie fell forward as he took Sera down, they both fell to the ground. Charlie picked his head up and opened his eyes to find himself face to face with Serza.

Both blushed when their faces were just a couple of inches apart, "PERVERT!" Sera knees Charlie in the groin. Charlie fell to his knees holding his groin saying "Oww my tenders".

"Perfect!" Danny pointing at Sera.

"What?" Sera said shocked finally realizing what she did. Sera ran up and bowed quickly, "I'M SORRY!"

The both hit each other on the head as she knocked Charlie out with her forehead colliding with the back of Charlie's head.

"Even better this is gold!" Danny shouted.

"What just happened?" Midoriya asked.

"Fuck this shit im out". Pierce turned and began walking away as Danny was getting ready to give the knocked out Charlie a wedgie.

**End of Chapter... **


	3. Chapter 3: Unfortunate Accident

Creator:MinishWriter

Co-Creator:Titanfall007

**My Hero Academia: New Chapter 3**

**Freshman Year present time**

Pierce, Charlie, and Danny were walking towards school. Danny stood at the height of 5'5 at the age of 12 years old. Danny had dirty blonde and hazel green eyes. Danny was well built thanks to his training with Charlie, Pierce, Midoriya, and Seraphina. Pierce stood at 5'6 with black hair and dark brown eyes. He was well tones and built like his brothers were. Charlie stood at 5'9 has muscles and a well toned body. He has been working on his body to be as strong as he could. Charlie was born without a quirk, the only one in the Akatsuki family. Pierce is his adopted brother of Charlie and Danny. He had a streak of white hair which is where he got his last name 'Shiro'. Pierce, Charlie, Sera, and Midoriya are 15 years old.

The group walked towards school while meeting Seraphina. She stood at 5'6, she had purple hair and blonde bangs. **(A/N: Seraphina is from Unordinary). **She had blue eyes and hourglass shape body. She is a headstrong girl who had a competitive streak with Danny. The two always tried to be better than one another. Seraphina saw these three as super close friends, she grew up as a only child since her older sister ran away. It hit her hard when her sister left, since she met the three boys. It was like she had a hole that filled up her heart. Her parents were almost never home as they traveled for business.

The three walk up to the gates to meet Seraphina, "Huh? Why is Danny here?" Seraphina asked.

"We wanted to surprise you. Danny got moved up to our grade due to his quirk. It not only enhances his abilities as a mage, but also his intelligence". Charlie replied rubbing the back of his head.

"Hot damn I didn't think think this idiot was smart enough". Seraphina smirked.  
"Apparently smart enough to get into your class ya purple Oompa-Loompa". Danny snickered back.

Seraphina's hair and eyes began to glow red and her hair raising up into the air, "Stupid little boy! I can still kick your ass!" Seraphina held her fist up with a blood vessel visible.

"Fine". Danny put his hands in his pockets and walked off.

Pierce and Charlie deadpanned, "Let's go inside before we end up being late". Pierce walked in while Sera began to pull Charlie in the school by his arm. Pierce and Danny turned their heads to find Sera pulling Charlie into the school.

Sera had a stupid smile on her face, Sera didn't realize it but she was felt happier when she was around the boys. The bystanders watched as the two walked into school. Danny smirked, "So, ya two a couple now?" Danny giggled.

Pierce rolled his eyes walking away as he didn't want to interfere with the issue. Sera blushed, she watched as Danny laughed, she saw Pierce walking away. She never knew who she liked more, they were like her brothers that she never had. However, would have to discard that idea if she wants to pursue something more from them. Charlie is a goofball who cared about others, he put his friends first before his own safety. Danny could be a real ass and a try hard, but he was smart and hardworking. He never looked down on others and helped others when needed. Danny is as much of an goofball as Charlie is. Danny could sometimes poke fun at her and Charlie. Pierce on the other hand could be goofy, but he was a bit more serious and hardworking. He focused on his training as a hero so he can protect others. He has a mentality that Charlie and Danny have yet to find.

Soon, class was ending as the teacher speaks up, "Alright everyone as a reminder, tomorrow we are having a field trip to AQD Corp about the animal research. at I want a two paragraph paper the next day". The teacher handed out a rubric while the students whine.

**Next Day**

The class is walking into the AQD Corp. Charlie and the boys walk in with Touya as he came along. Touya is the engineer for costumes and gear for Heroes, he was checking up on the partner business and an old friend of who so happens to be the president of AQD Corp. Danny ran in ahead after hugging their dad. Danny was really excited about learning about the animal quirks. "Danny slow down before you break something". Touya laughed.

"Sorry, guess I'm just really excited". Danny laughed rubbing the back of his head.

Sera rolled her eyes as she watched Danny's antics. She did smile though, Danny was a intelligent version of Charlie. Seeing her rival wanting learn more made her angry, she wasn't going to let Danny surpass her. Sera unconsciously grabbed Charlie and Pierce's hand pulling them inside.

Pierce ripped his hand away after walking inside, but Sera didn't realize it. The other students began to look around awning and ooing the place. Charlie and Sera went off as Touya and Pierce stayed back. Danny was right behind Sera and Charlie while looking around. There were birds with special elemental quirks. This facility was a humane and caring facility for animals. Each animal was accommodated respectively to their needs.

The kids walk around until they get to the arachnid area, they walk around. The scientist that was leading the group tells them that these spiders have enhanced spider abilities than normal spiders. The group walks up towards a colony of spiders that had over 50 enhanced spiders. Danny looks at them, he takes out a book from his bag, Danny eyes begin to glow as he analyzes the spiders. Danny then turns around and accidentally bumps into Charlie. Charlie was talking to Sera. Charlie was bumped into Sera as he accidentally takes Sera down.

"Ow, ow ow!" Charlie gets up from falling on Sera. Charlie uses his hand to push himself up from the ground. "Huh? What this?" *Squeeze Squeeze* Charlie opens his eyes to look down looking at a blushing and enraged Sera. _"Why is it me, why did I get into this situation". _

"Y-y-Y-YOU PERVERT!" Sera hair flares up with flames and her eyes began to glow with flames in her eyes. Her hand is engulfed in flames and slams her fist into Charlie sending him flying.

Charlie was sent flying with blood coming out of his nose. He crashed into the colony of spiders that Danny was just at. Everyone turns around to find Charlie with some blood running down his face an spiders that were broken free of their habitats. Everyone sees spiders crawling on Charlie's body and they bite limbs. Touya shouted, "Charlie! NO!" Touya ran over while sirens in the place began to have sirens going off.

Midoriya ran over worried, he was talking to Katsuki and saw the incident. Midoriya was talking to Katsuki due to not wanting to bother Charlie and Sera. Midoriya knew the two had something for one another. So, that's why he held back and talked to Katsuki. Pierce kept to himself leaving himself out of the situation. Danny was being was curious and excited wanting to understand the animals he saw at the lab.

The scientist that was escorting ran over and helped Charlie up, the scientist pulled out a spray and began to spray the spiders that bit Charlie. This instantly killed them, the scientist helped Charlie up, but what no one knew that a spider was in Charlie's mouth.

When Charlie fell he fell into the colony, a spider was broken out of its enclosure. It fell abdomen first, it blew up when it landed in the back of Charlie's mouth. The abdomen of a spider is very soft, depending on the fall it can kill the spider.

Charlie was sat up as the corpse of the spider fell into his stomach. Charlie immediately felt dizzy and nauseous. The venom in his system already began to take effect. Soon medics came running in as they picked Charlie up and took him away, Midoriya, Danny, Pierce, and a crying Sera followed suit.

Charlie was being carried in a medics, he looked around. His vision was blurry, the medics were trying to keep him alert. "Stay with us Charlie!" One medic shouted.

Touya came running up with worried look in his eyes. Sera was running along with them while saying 'sorry' repeatedly under her breath. Midoriya was scared, Danny felt guilty, and Pierce was worried looking at his brother.

Charlie was rushed to the ER in critical condition. Charlie felt his body burning, his bites stinging. Charlie felt his body going numb and weak. Charlie didn't know if he would live or not, he could very well be dead.

End of Chapter…


	4. Chapter 4: Sticky Situation

Creator:MinishWriter

Co-Creator:Titanfall007

**My Hero Academia: New Chapter 4**

**Announcement: Minish: Sorry if we didn't post this story in 3-4 weeks. I had summer school and TitanFall was in china for a long while. Now we are back, Hope you will enjoy and look forward to this project and so many more I plan to do. To make up what I missed, ill try to upload more often to compensate for the time I missed. Enjoy Chapter 4 it's really funny.**

Charlie was being rushed to the E.R, he has multiple spider bites. He also swallowed a spider as he landed. He swallowed the spider also diesting the spider venom he ate. Charlie could hardly keep his eyes open as he kept seeing flashes of light. Charlie then eyes shut as he began to go into shock. "Hurry up quickly! He is going into shock!" The doctors rushed Charlie even faster as Pierce, Sera, Danny, and Touya had to lag behind. They took Charlie into a room to help inject him with anti-venom.

Charlie was laying in bed as he was seeing all black. He was in his subconscious as he saw big spider webs. He saw spiders everywhere that began to crawl up on his body. He felt pain that caused him to shoot up in bed. Charlie shot his eyes open as he found the nurses and doctors trying to hold Charlie down. Charlie felt every fiber in his body burning, he felt his bones cracking and changing. Doctors were feeling Charlie's body changing. His muscles began to bulge out and pulsating as his body was adapting to the chemicals.

Sera, Danny, Pierce, and Touya were outside hearing everything that was going on, "Holy shit". Sera said as she heard Charlie's screams of pain.

The doctors began to give him sedatives and the antivenom. This caused Charlie to arc his body in pain as he let out a scream. This caused him to fall flat on the bed as he fell asleep. The pain caused Charlie to pass out, due to the immense strain on his body.

Soon the others were let in as doctors and nurses came filing out. Sera ran up to the side of Charlie's bed. She looked at his head and body as she saw the state Charlie was in. Soon a doctors came walking in, but it wasn't a normal doctor. It was a scientist from AQD corp, "Bulma Briefs".

"Oh, Touya I knew you be here". Bulma was looking at a tablet she had in her hands.

"What do you mean by that? What is wrong with Charlie?" Touya looked at Bulma.

"Well, Charlie here has suffered various bites and injections from our spiders. Due to all of us killing the spiders that were released. We have no data left over. All we have is the DNA strands that gave fused with your son's DNA. As of right now, we have no idea how he is still alive. His body was able to adapt and use the spider's venom and DNA. We found out he swallowed a spider which made his body see as a foreign object. His body's antibodies began to attack the spider and venom at the same time. With sedatives and anti-venom his body began, this chain reaction caused his body to instead digest the spider. His body began to absorb the spider and the venom. His body's antibodies were affected by the venom. It instead scanned the spider and made his other cells scan and duplicate the strands of spider DNA. Instead of changing his body into a spider, his body adjusted due to extreme stress of the amount of venom his body caused his body to change". Bulma looked up at them.

"What the hell?" Sera looked at her.

"So, what your saying is the venom caused his antibodies to scan the venom and the spider's DNA and made his cells copy and replicate the spider's DNA instead of his. His body did not undergo a spider transformation". Danny looked at her.

"Wow, I can't believe you understood that". Touya looked at his son.

"So, basically he has the power of Spiderman". Pierce looks at them.

Everyone looks at Pierce like he is an idiot. Everyone ignores his comment.

"I'm surprised that you were even able to understand that" Bulma looks at Danny.

"Will he be alright?" Sera asks Bulma.

Bulma nods her head yes, "Yeah, he will be alright. However, I don't know what exactly happened, but his body has been altered by the spider's bite and him swallowing one too. I will have to keep personal tabs on his personality and his bodily functions. If he doesn't come out of this okay. He may never be a hero even if he is quirkless".

"What do you mean?" Touya asks.

Bulma sighs, "This spider thing could very well paralyze him in the future, or even possibly shorten his lifespan by over 40 years. The deterioration his body suffered from the venom before it fused with his body still damaged his organs. However, these are just possibilities".

"Will he be able to walk? Be able to do anything on his own?" Touya asked.

"Honestly, it's a 50/50 chance". Bulma frowns walking out, "I wish you all the best. I will come in the morning to check his vitals".

Sera begins to cry as he looks at everyone, "I did this to him… what have I done?"

"Sera it's not your fault. Charlie wouldn't blame you". Pierce pats Sera on her back.

"I… I have to do something?" Sera looked at Charlie upset. .

Touya smiled, "Take care of him Sera. You guys are really close, if you guys stick by his side. I think everything will be fine".

**Next Morning**

Charlie slowly began to stir as he tried to move his body. His vision was blurry, he didn't realize it but Sera was sleeping on the side of his bed. Sera began to sit up as she felt Charlie moving. She sat up and tried to see if Charlie was alright. Charlie vision was still blurry as he saw a purple blob come into view. Charlie had alarm bells ringing in his sense, right now his senses were extremely heightened.

Charlie screamed as he shot out of his bed. He stuck to the ceiling of the hospital room. The scream caused Danny, Touya, Pierce, and Izumi. Their mom came earlier that night after hearing what happened to Charlie. Everyone found Charlie on the ceiling with his hospital gown showing off his fruits and vegetables. Sera blushed as Danny scowled, Pierce smiled, "At least I know I'm bigger than him". Pierce giggled.

"PERVERT! Sera shot a fireball, but Charlie was able to dodge in time. He moved to the side where it left a hole. However, Charlie ripped a part of the ceiling off. Everyone watched Charlie confused and shocked.

Doctors and nurses came rushing in to find Charlie well and healthy. Bulma also came walking in as she saw him hanging upside down, "Nice pair you got there. At least something things didn't get changed".

Everyone sighed, "Alright calm down Charlie, let's try to get you down. Also, let's find out what's going on with your body". Bulma walked in ushering the nurses and doctors out.


	5. Chapter 5: Problems at school

Creator:MinishWriter

Co-Creator:Titanfall007

**My Hero Academia: New Chapter 5**

**Same Day **

Charlie was given a physical exam by Bulma. She found unordinary changes with his body. She doesn't know what happened to his body, but his DNA is resembling that of a spider. Bulma allows Charlie to leave from the hospital, as she gives the okay.

Touya was looking at Charlie, "You feeling alright son?"

"Yeah, I'm not too sure what it is, but I do feel great". Charlie looked at his hands while clenching his fists. Charlie also recognized white patches in his wrists.

Sera looks at Charlie, "Are you sure your alright?"

"I feel fine, I got some weird white spots on my wrists". Charlie examined his wrists.

"Well, let's just keep an eye on it, we don't want anything bad to happen to you". Pierce looks at Charlie.

"I know" Charlie replied.

**Next Day at School **

The boys went to school with Sera following in. They were walking to school when Midoriya came running up, "Charlie! How are you feeling today!"

Charlie turned his head, "Mirodriya! I'm great, I feel a bit different since the incident".

"Hey Teme!" Bakugo came walking up yelling at Charlie.

Charlie sighs turning around, but then Charlie's senses start going off. He looked and saw Bakugo throwing a fist. Charlie zipped to the ground as he went on all fours. Bakugo looked at Charlie weirded out. Charlie had his legs and arms sprawled out. Charlie stood up regaining his composure, "Hell was that?" Charlie looks at his hands.

Bakugo, grit his teeth and charged forward trying to hit Charlie. Charlie kept dodging and moving his body. Bakugo tried to hit Charlie with his explosion quirk. Charlie jumped up, and placed his right hand on his shoulder and bounced off. When Charlie pushed off he ripped off Bakugo's shirt. Charlie landed on his two feet, with Bakugo's shirt stuck to his hand.

"What the hell! My shirt!" Bagkugo growled.

"I-I can't let it go!" Charlie shook his hand as the shirt wouldn't come off. With more shaking it soon let go.

"Damn you!" Bakugo grabbed his shirt and ran home to get a new shirt.

"The hell was that about?" Danny walked up looking at Charlie.

"I don't have a clue". Charlie looked at his hand.

Danny pulled a magnified glass and looked at Charlie's hand. He saw tiny small hairs with barbs at the end, "You got weird hairs on your hand. These allow you to stick or grab things without using your fingers". Danny deciphered the use of the tiny hairs on Charlie's fingers.

"What is it a quirk or something?" Sera asked.

Midoriya was speechless and felt discouraged, he was still quirkless. However, he was confused as Charlie was diagnosed as quirkless. "Charlie I thought you were quirkless?"

"I am, I don't know what this is.'' Charlie was confused as well.

"Well he was bit by spiders with quirks". Pierce brought up.

"Well it can be my big break that gives me the ability to be a HERO!" Charlie pumps his fist into the air.

"Crap! We need to get to class!" Danny looked at the time.

The group began to shoot off using their quirks trying to get to class. Danny called forth a cloud that was able to carry three people. Midoriya got on, Sera, Charlie got on.

Pierce lower half turned to lighting due to his quirk and the group shot off to school.

**At School **

In school the teacher smiled walking in, their teacher introduced a new transfer student. "Everyone please welcome Sena Kashiwazaki". A girl with blue eyes, blonde hair, and a blue butterfly hairpin.

"Hello everyone, my name is Sena Kashiwazaki, I am14 years old. I transferred from Germany with my parents. I am quirkless. '' Sena gave a small smile. Sena's japanese was decent for communication, but felt uneasy.

"Danny is 13 years old. He skipped grades like you. '' The teacher smiled.

Danny stood up and began to speak in German, "Sena please don't worry, were all friends here. Don't be nervous to speak Japanese and you're Japanese if completely fine".

Sena blushed a bit as she felt better with Danny making her feel better. With someone who also can speak german helps her feel at ease. "Thanks". Sena smiled as she went to sit next to him in class.

"After class Danny, please show Sena around the school since your able to speak to her fluently". The teacher looked at Danny.

"You got it sir, I can show her around". Danny looked at Sena sticking his hand out to shake hers. Sena smiled and gave a small smile she shook his hand back.

The teacher began to teach the class as usual, soon class came to an end. Danny and Sena went off as he was to show her around the school.

Pierce, Charlie, Sera, and Midoriya were walking back home for the day. "So, Charlie how are you feeling?" Midoriya asks.

"Well I have been realizing that my body has went under weird transformation. All I know from Bulma that I got this from his being bitten by spiders with quirks. Even I don't know what all my abilities are" Charlie looked at his wrists again seeing the white spots on his wrist. Charlie began playing with his fingers moving them individually, but nothing happened.

"Common let's hurry up we have to get home. Mom and dad are going to kill us if we don't get home in time for dinner". Pierce called for Charlie.

"Yeah be right there". Pierce and Midoriya walked off talking.

Charlie sighed as Sera walked up, "Charlie you sure your alright?" Sera asked.

"I'm fine Sera don't blame yourself. What you did was an accident and I could never stay mad at you". Charlie smiled.

Sera had a tint of pink that stained her cheeks, "Yeah I know… its just that you went through a lot of pain for my stupid actions".

"Don't sweat it… besides, I have a chance to be a hero now… I think I can take these powers that I received and make the most of it… that would allow me to stay by your side along with Pierce and Charlie". Charlie smiled thinking that he has a chance to be a hero.

Sera blushed, "Well… I see then… well let's work hard and become the best heroes we can!" Sera lifted up on her toes and placed a small peck on Charlie's cheek and quickly ran home. This left a stunned and confused Charlie as he felt the spot where she planted the kiss. He put his hand on the place where she kissed him. He then started to walk home.


End file.
